


戈德里克山谷

by janehe



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ABO, M/M, References to Jane Austen
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-08-27 01:43:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16693009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janehe/pseuds/janehe
Summary: 19世纪初ABO世界观，奥斯丁风，一个《劝导》和《曼斯菲尔德庄园》结合的故事





	1. Chapter 1

波特太太自十二年前带着一笔八千磅的财产嫁入了戈德里克山谷之后，很快就在自家的花圃里和瓦特子爵夫人府上找到了乐趣。那位德高望重的Omega曾有位凉薄的丈夫，在她天真无邪的年纪用出众的容貌和花言巧语蒙蔽了她的眼睛，让她没能认清他的毛心脏，让她在之后的婚姻生活中凭借爱心与善意承受了极大的苦楚，而这位瓦特子爵对她做的最好的也是唯一的一件事，就是让她继承了已无人丁的瓦特家族的庞大遗产。  
这时的子爵夫人不过三十多岁，她没有子女，理所当然地想要为自己寻一个贴心的年轻陪伴者，这时大洋那头却传来了她的弟弟珀西瓦尔邓布利多先生在印度染上热病死去的消息。珀西瓦尔的三个孩子都尚未成年，这就意味着在确认他们是一个Alpha或beta之前法院不会让他们顺利继承邓布利多家族在沃土原的大片土地和庄园，母亲和三个孩子都得搬出他们华丽的居所辞退了仆人，邓布利多太太只能靠着每年八百磅的利息养活自己和孩子们。  
瓦特夫人为她的弟媳介绍了一间位于戈德里克的小别墅，四间卧室刚刚满足她和三个孩子加上一位女仆的需要，只是得让阿不思与阿不福斯挤在一间。虽然从前在沃土原的生活不致铺张，但过惯了优越日子之后让他们搬进乡下的一间小房子总是让人内心抑郁。  
当他们带着随身的细软来到戈德里克的那栋小别墅时，瓦特夫人在帮忙之余也很是花了一番心思好好观察了她这位多年不见的弟媳和三个侄儿，邓布利多太太的确是位坚强又能干的主妇，但乍一面对丈夫去世后的混乱局面加上三个尚且年幼的孩子，怎么都显得有些力不从心。最大的男孩子已经有十一岁了，高高瘦瘦，好歹还能帮上些忙，小一点的男孩八岁，最小的女孩七岁，都正是精力旺盛糟蹋家具的时候，当瓦特夫人到达小别墅时小一点的男孩正站在沙发上扯着嗓子抗议，他觉得自己以后要跟哥哥挤在一间卧室是极大的侮辱，母亲企图跟他讲道理，他就一直站在沙发上，声称自己宁愿以后都在沙发上睡觉。  
“其实问题不难解决。”瓦特夫人劝解自己的弟媳，“他们都是在极优渥的环境下长大的，日后也会继承他们该有的优渥环境，现在虽然一时艰难，但也该努力创造更好的环境给他们。”  
“我何尝不想呢？”邓布利多太太眼里闪着泪光，“他们都是最聪明可爱的孩子，也应该得到最好的照顾，我可怜的阿不思！他那么喜欢他父亲的书，他们却一本也不许我们带走。”  
“也许现在有一个解决方法。为你的大儿子找一位受过教育，有着社会地位和良好经济的条件的监护人，一来可以减轻你们如今的负担，二来也可以让他受到良好的教育，无论最后他分化为什么，都是对他很有裨益的。”  
“可我离不开他，他是我和珀西的第一个孩子，我最漂亮、最能干的孩子。”邓布利多太太擦着眼泪，“我的阿不思，我可怜的阿不思，珀西本来已经打算将他送入公学了，我多希望他能过得好啊，这些明明都是他应得的。”  
“亲爱的，如果你能对我放心，我很愿意扶养小阿不思。”瓦特夫人温柔地劝解她，“你看，我一年大多数时间都住在戈德里克，只有冬天会去巴斯呆上一段时间，我可以送他进入公学，等到他假期回到这里的时候，你随时都可以来看他，只要穿过那一片树林，还不到两英里。”  
实际瓦特夫人并不是在邓布利多先生去世第一个向她提出扶养阿不思的亲眷。邓布利多太太是位相当独立且能干的Omega，她的出身并不高，因此她与丈夫的结合并未受到邓布利多家族和其亲族的一致祝福，多年以来除了过世的婆婆只有瓦特夫人对她以礼相待。她清醒的思维当然明白突然涌上来的邓布利多家族成员认准了她优秀的阿不思会成为一个Alpha，指望能通过扶养他使自己的家庭继承沃土原，可将来若是遇到最糟糕的情况，阿不思分化成了一个Omega，她毫不怀疑自己儿子的处境会艰难到什么程度，因此她对此非常警觉，咬死了牙认定自己离不开他，打定主意在老天明确告诉自己她生了三个Omega之前绝不放弃。她一边为保护了自己的孩子感到满足，一边又因为给不了他们优渥的生活而痛苦。  
而现在瓦特夫人主动提出了这个诱人的提议，她几乎不敢相信这是真的，若是在一切发生之前她收到这个提议，必定会爽快地答应，但生活的一系列巨变让她变得比从前更加敏感多疑，即使是面对她一贯敬重的瓦特夫人她也不得不再三思索。  
当然最后，未来的波特太太还是得到了她的朋友，邓布利多太太对子女的爱超越了对名位的追求，她将阿不思交与他的姑姑扶养，瓦特夫人得到了她的侄子，如她起初所承诺的那样将他送进公学，让阿不思受到了最好的教育。这名青年没有辜负长辈的期望，他在公学取得了傲人的成绩，习得了高雅的作风，也没有沾染上贵公子那套势力纨绔的风气，成为了邓布利多太太和瓦特夫人的骄傲。到他十八岁时，几乎所有人已经认定了他是未来将继承沃土原的邓布利多先生了。  
但世事往往难以预料，邓布利多太太当年最坏的设想成了真，比起沃土原，阿不思更痛苦的是他失去了进入大学的资格。可他还没来得及为此自伤，就在返乡的路上得到了母亲重病去世的消息，邓布利多一家一时只剩下一个成年Omega和两个没分化的孩子，无论阿不思接受与否，摆在他面前的只剩下了迅速嫁人这一条路。  
而期间倒还真的出现了某位年轻的先生为邓布利多一家解决了燃眉之急，他为阿不思的弟弟阿不福斯邓布利多写了一封推荐信，让他得以进入公学学习，虽然阿不思最终没能和这位先生走在一起，但好在阿不福斯很快分化成为了一名Alpha，这样一来无论他是否具有渊博的学识和优雅的风度都能让他过上优越的生活。  
阿不福斯邓布利多对家人极富感情，他在继承了沃土原之后立即派人打点好了那里，带着小妹妹阿列安娜回到他们最初的家园居住，而作为长子的阿不思则被失去弟媳与朋友而孤独的瓦特夫人留在了戈德里克山谷，她年龄渐长，岁月磋磨了她身上冰冷锋利的那一部分，让她对家庭愈发依赖，而侄子就是她唯一的慰藉，她早已立下遗嘱，待她去世后阿不思会是她的继承人。五年之后阿列安娜嫁给了一位性情温和极具风度的海军少校，在她成为母亲之后丈夫又升为中校，在海上发了不少财，足够他们一家的阔绰生活。  
似乎邓布利多一家的境遇在这个时候已经跟他们的父亲去世时大不相同了。在经历过生活的磨难之后三兄妹都不约而同地过上了富足的生活，但唯一让瓦特夫人遗憾的是阿不思再也没有接受过任何一位绅士的求婚，虽然他在二十八岁之后甚至比十八岁时更美了。但她对此的心态也很复杂，一方面她不希望自己最喜爱的侄子如玫瑰一般凋零下去，另一方面她又畏惧没有他的生活，没有亲爱的阿不思会让她活不下去的，所以如果他要嫁人，她也希望他不要离自己太远。  
而波特太太恰好跟她抱有同样的想法，她比阿列安娜小一岁，在十六岁时嫁入了戈德里克山谷，她性格乐观，人缘极好，对阿不思有着姐妹一般的亲近态度，因此极其希望他能得一个好归宿，但又不希望自己日后失去这样一个优秀的伙伴和她孩子们的榜样。  
于是两位太太往往对于阿不思邓布利多的追求者抱以一种奇妙又矛盾的态度，也就使这之中的很多人甚至来不及走到阿不思面前。也闹出了不少啼笑皆非的事端，而两位太太似乎总是忘记了征求阿不思的意见，不妨说她们更看重自己的意见，她们的确是抱着真心为她们的朋友谋划，却而实际上阿不思却丝毫没有这方面的心思。只是他受人恩惠太久，难以与长辈和朋友就此辩驳，只得自己想办法一次两次地躲过去。  
旧日的婚约依旧缠绕在他的心头，在经过了那个人之后他总会控制不住在那些年轻的Alpha身上挑挑拣拣，他们这个不够英俊，那个不够优雅，这个读书太少，那个又是位学究。阿不思不认为自己此生还能遇到一个那样的人了，而他也同样清晰地意识到自己已经不再年轻，因此也不再对自己的未来抱以他想。只是每每在夏天到来时去探望阿列安娜，照顾她的孩子们，以避免在这个熟悉的季节对巴沙特太太进行拜访。  
而他三十三岁的这个夏天也对自己做了同样的安排。送别舞会上瓦特夫人照例要为此长吁短叹一番，波特太太只好握着她的手一遍又一遍地安慰她，向她保证自己每一天都会来府上看她，与她说话，就算是在下雨天，也会坐着马车来宽慰她。  
“我保证在米迦勒节就回来。”阿不思对着姑姑再三保证，“我每天都会给您写信，还有安娜孩子们做的卡片，都会一并给您寄来。”  
“我会很高兴收到这些。”瓦特夫人依旧有些郁郁，“但你知道，什么都比不过你本人在我的身边，三个月，天哪……”  
“别担心夫人，我会随时来看您的。”波特太太亲昵地对她说，“您知道，我的婆婆也喜欢打桥牌，我保证每个下午都能为您凑齐一桌牌桌，绝不会让您感到无聊。”  
“但愿如此，我喜欢跟你婆婆一起打牌，她是个有意思的对手……哦，阿不思，你能保证你能在米迦勒节的时候回来吗？”  
“当然姑姑，我保证。”  
这一晚的舞会上，阿不思大多数时间都在不厌其烦地宽慰他的姑姑，他并没有怎么跳舞，而初夏的舞池中那些穿着夏日晚装的人们，厅内蜂蜡燃烧的幽微香气和信息素、香水、汗水混在一起的味道，耳边熟悉的舞曲恰恰令他失去了舞蹈的欲望。  
窗外星河闪烁，走近阳台能听到蝉鸣，感受到拂过面庞的阵阵清风，每当这个时候阿不思觉得自己只有呆在姑姑的身边，才能勉强在痛苦中保持清醒。


	2. Chapter 2

阿列安娜和她刚刚升为海军上校的丈夫普维特先生连同他们的三个孩子住在距离戈德里克山谷七英里的霍格莫德。这位年轻有为的先生出身平平，但凭借自己的能力在海面上闯出了名堂，回乡后购置了大量土地，又买下了一栋不错的住宅加以修整扩建，如今这里有着最新式的花廊和凉亭，又植上了上校从海外带回的奇花异草，格外富有趣味，经过阿列安娜多年的悉心养护，已经成为了霍格莫德中一道不可错过的风景。  
他到的时候阿列安娜正在她的小客厅里看一本关于爱情婚姻的讽刺小说，一听到他来了便立即丢下书朝他奔去，在行礼之后给了他一个热烈的拥抱。阿列安娜比他小上四岁，无论她是否已经为人妻人母，只要在两位哥哥面前，她就总觉得自己还是沃土原的邓布利多小姐。  
“我以为你要在第五章的时候才能到，结果现在我才看到第三章。”她亲切地拉着他坐下。阿不思笑着应答：“准是你自己心焦，看不下罢了。”阿列安娜佯装瞪他一眼，接着看一看他的脸，把待她把自己的思念之情通过这样的观察平复一些之后才开始介绍自己的近况。  
“普维特先生这会儿去了牧师府说是有事要与斯卡曼德先生商议，等会儿就会回来。纽特是一周前回来的，三个小家伙天天去牧师府烦他，倒让我轻松了不少。”纽特斯卡曼德是普维特先生姐姐斯卡曼德太太的小儿子，斯卡曼德先生是霍格莫德的牧师，讲道风格以朴实和发人深省著称，斯卡曼德太太也是位受过良好教育的精明主妇，平时最喜欢研究各类动物，对霍格莫德一带出产的各类飞禽走兽倒比最爱打猎的绅士还要如数家珍，夫妇俩在霍格莫德在霍格莫德很受欢迎，阿列安娜嫁到霍格莫德后立刻就与他们交上了朋友。  
阿列安娜讲到纽特时脸上显露出了一点俏皮的神情，阿不思了解妹妹的性情，哪怕在邓布利多家条件最拮据的时候全家也不曾对这个小妹妹亏待过半分，这养成了她甜美可爱的性格，也让她习惯于被人照顾而不太擅长照顾别人，包括她自己的孩子。而斯卡曼德家的小儿子虽然是个Alpha，却意外拥有着Omega一般敏感柔软的心肠，因此受到阿列安娜孩子们的推崇与喜爱，只要他在牧师府一日，三个小家伙便绝对不会放过他。而这显然让这位还不到三十岁的太太乐见其成。  
阿不思微微叹了口气，语气里多了些规劝的味道：“弗兰克、马洛和皮克特都是讨人喜欢的孩子，纽特先生是位温柔的年轻人，自然不会拒绝他们，但你也不能让他们占去他全部的善意和耐心，要知道他日后还要为更多的人祝祷祈福。”  
阿列安娜冲着他眨了眨眼睛，这是她还是邓布利多小姐对哥哥们撒娇时的惯用表情，阿不福斯一向难以逃脱她的魔法，阿不思也不得不暂且将话题按下，阿列安娜从哥哥的表情里得知自己成功了，于是又欢欢喜喜拉住他继续，告诉他晚上斯卡曼德一家都会来，他们会一起用餐，大家都十分想念他。  
阿不思不禁有些惊奇：“忒修斯先生也会来？”  
“是呀，他是三天前回到霍格莫德的，我还没来得及写信告诉你，不过你很快就可以亲眼见到他了，这可是他接受勋章之后第一次回到霍格莫德，斯卡曼德太太高兴得不得了！”阿列安娜眼睛一转，“现在弗兰克和马洛可没有再去麻烦纽特先生了，男孩子对红色的军装和鲜血天生有兴趣，斯卡曼德先生是位高雅的绅士，对他们两个很有办法，能乖乖听他讲一晚上战场上的故事，到了晚上睡前还吵嚷着要听斯卡曼德先生的故事，我可讲不出能让他们这么激动的东西。”  
阿不思决定在晚餐时观察一番斯卡曼德一家的表现，妹妹对侄子们放纵的行为如果已经到了会影响两家关系的程度，那他就得考虑与普维特先生沟通一下这个问题了。  
到了晚餐时情况却要比他想像得好得多，斯卡曼德一家对幼小的生命都怀有一种难得的耐心和疼爱，斯卡曼德先生在饭桌上还特意提到了阿列安娜的小儿子皮克特，说他是自己见过的最聪明的孩子，当然弗兰克和马洛也十分聪明。  
忒修斯斯卡曼德比他的弟弟大六岁，今年二十三岁，步兵上尉的礼装衬着他身姿挺拔而威严，他的脸上带着远超于他年纪的成熟和坚毅，阿不思猜想那是战争带来的馈赠，他很健谈，这一点与他过于腼腆的弟弟截然不同，纽特先生整个晚餐期间几乎只是愣愣地吃着自己的东西，只有别人问他话的时候才会说那么一两句，可阿不思看出他实际对饭桌上的每个话题走向都了如指掌，只是不知道该如何加入他们。  
“我听说你最近在研究一种动物，皮克斯告诉我那很有意思，说他从你这里学到了很多东西。”阿不思想拉他一把，纽特像是吓了一跳，从来没有人问过他这些问题，可怜的小斯卡曼德先生差点失手摔了他的叉子。  
“当，当然。邓布利多先生。”他的脸有一点红，“那是一种鸟，在霍格莫德一带相当稀有，我在公学里的图书馆中看到它们通常不会在这里停留，它们偏向巴斯一类更加暖和的地方，但这几年它们出现在这里的次数越来越多了。”  
“我想那是一种相当漂亮的鸟儿。”  
“当然，当然，粉色的羽毛，那么的蓬松，像云朵般附着在它的身上。”纽特的眼睛亮起来，阿不思觉得他放松多了：“我是在几天前从树林里捡到它的，那时它受伤了，我给他起了个名字。”  
“我以为你会更注重于每一个圣徒的名字。”忒修斯微微皱眉，显然对弟弟的爱好并不赞同：“你在那只鸟上花了太多的时间了，明年你就要从公学毕业，父亲说你准备往医学的方向钻研。”  
纽特眼里那点光芒顿时熄灭了，他又变回了那个害羞的小斯卡曼德先生：“哦，哦是的，我是这么打算的。”  
“我以为你会选择神学。”忒修斯看了他一眼，表情虽不如刚刚那般严厉但依旧有些生硬，“如果能在毕业后在霍格莫德附近谋得一个教职是很好的。”  
纽特不再说话，阿不思有一些同情他。忒修斯在很小的时候便表现出了超乎寻常的成熟和决断力，因此斯卡曼德夫妇对大儿子的言行一贯推崇备至，此时也只是应和着一起笑笑，既没有明确表现出家长对此的意见也没有体谅纽特那颗敏感害羞的心。  
“说到医学，我得说这并非完全无用，毕竟我本人也在其中收益颇多，如果没有医学，那我现在也没有坐在这里跟大家一同用餐的可能了。”忒修斯用另一个话题成功及时吸引了所有人的注意。阿列安娜头一个应和：“是的，斯卡曼德先生，我们所有人从小到大，谁也离不开医生。他们为了我们的健康不断奔走卖力，要随时接触那些病毒、鲜血和其他有害的一切，如果没有他们，我们谁也不能好好坐在这张餐桌前，我亲爱的阿不思一定还记得我六岁时发痘，天哪，那可真是可怕极了！感谢仁慈的圣芒戈先生。”  
“我想是时候让我们为所有的医生和健康干杯了。”普维特先生头一个举起酒杯，阿不思在举杯后安慰地看了纽特一眼，想要给这个年轻人一点鼓励，而他显然也收到了。  
“实际上除了医生，还有另一种人也值得我们的尊敬和推崇。”忒修斯喝下那口酒，并没有终止话题的意思：“我在巴黎的时候结识了一位朋友，一位绅士，他为医药投资，还为我们的军队提供了大量的药品，陛下也召见了他，我得说他的远见和仁慈同时令我印象深刻。”  
阿不思感到一股寒气瞬间传遍了他全身，他知道忒修斯要说到的是谁，在自己的领土上广植药草，投资医药，在战争中免费提供了大量医药品给军队，也在战争结束厚获得了来自各自的大量订单。有人说他是个投机者，更多人则愿意认为这是好人应有的好报。  
“我想我知道你说的是谁，格林德沃先生，纽蒙伽德庄园的主人。”普维特先生接过话，“我曾经路过过纽蒙伽德，我得说那是我见过的最美的庄园，格林德沃先生在园艺方面显然很有造诣，或者他有足够好的眼光，为自己挑选了一位足够优秀的造园师。”  
“的确，纽蒙伽德，他跟我提到过那里。”忒修斯兴致很高，“他对园艺十分看重，对我说糟糕的造景是对广袤的土地的最大灾难。还说检验一座庄园是否美丽，应该由是否有品味高雅的Omega愿意居住在这里来评判。”  
“看来格林德沃先生有位鉴赏能力一流的Omega。”斯卡曼德先生与妻子相视一笑。而阿列安娜把目光偷偷瞄向自己的哥哥，她努力维持着脸上的表情，想把话题引到没有格林德沃先生的方面上去。  
“我以为这位先生会很自信于自己的审美。”阿列安娜看着忒修斯，“就像普维特先生那样，他很为他的异国花朵自豪，在我来到这里之前就是。正是这样的自信给了我肯定和信心，也相信自己能在这里过上愉快的生活。”  
“也许是我的表述不够生动，太太。”忒修斯赔笑着，“格林德沃先生跟‘不自信’这个词可完全无法联系在一起，您很快就能亲自确认这一点了。”  
阿不思闻言抬头，他不确认自己的脸色是否会被人看出端倪。但忒修斯已经宣布了这个消息：“事实上，他已经跟我写了信，他现在已经在前往戈德里克山谷探望他姑婆的路上，他说至少要在那里呆到圣诞节结束，在戈德里克安置好之后很快就会来到霍格莫德访问。”  
“你还好吗，先生？”纽特压低了声音，阿不思转头看向那个年轻人，朝着他挤出了个微笑，说自己可能有些醉了。


	3. Chapter 3

阿不思对于即将到来的访客的忧虑并没有他与阿列安娜之外的人知晓，牧师府毕竟与普维特宅尚有一段距离，不足以让那位聪明的小斯卡曼德先生发现更多细节。事实上，阿列安娜表现得比他要忧虑多了。

“也许我该给阿不福斯写一封信，让你先到沃土原住一段时间。”阿列安娜看着正在读书的阿不思，后者只是平静地翻过下一页：“这太没有礼貌了，而且会让我们的姑母瓦特夫人不安的。”

“我担心的是你，阿不思。”阿列安娜坐到他身边，“虽然已经过了这么多年，但我还是担心有些人会带给我们一些并不愉快的影响。”

“在见到真人之前我们最好不要轻易对他人下定义，何况，就像你说的，已经过了这么多年。”阿不思握住了阿列安娜的一只手，“我没问题的，好吗？你需要做的就是对我放心。”

“我恐怕难以同意你的观点。人的生活习惯或许会随着个人的境遇出现调整和改变，但一个人的性情要发生变化是多么困难啊！”阿列安娜皱着眉，“原谅我没法对那位先生表现出多大的热情，我不会允许他走进我的花园的。我永远也不会忘记你当时有多么伤心，阿尔。”

妹妹的体贴带给了他不小的力量，事实上他现在尤其需要这些，阿不思被她的感情所感动，暗地里又十分羞愧，他总不能忘记年少时对家庭和亲人的那些狂妄的想法，这甚至比被Alpha解除婚约更叫他难受，毕竟他并没有亏欠那位Alpha任何情感，甚至直至今日依旧对他难以忘怀。

而与普维特家相比，牧师府上下都对他充满了好奇和好感。忒修斯在法国受伤时曾受到过他的照顾，而忒修斯本人也坚信格林德沃投资研制的新药和新疗法是他痊愈的关键，于是在这位上尉的演说下，格林德沃先生的形象很快从一位出身良好、财产丰厚的绅士变成了忒修斯的救命恩人，每个人都翘首以盼这位先生的到来，连纽特都对忒修斯口中的新药和新式疗法充满了好奇，斯卡曼德先生甚至已经开始物色举办舞会的地点了。

阿列安娜不得不屡屡在两家人聚会时的餐桌上试图转移话题又屡屡失败，她在心中一次又一次地为她可怜的哥哥难受，她想阻止这一切，却又无法告诉他们这一段旧事好叫他们停下这种无意的伤害，可她也不能否认格林德沃的确在法国帮助过忒修斯斯卡曼德的事实，这也许说明他并非完全冷酷无情。于是阿列安娜又难免在心里嘀咕，他既然在异国他乡对着一个陌生人都如此友善，为什么当年不能对他的未婚妻仁慈耐心一点？如果说当年是因为年纪太小而导致的不够成熟和意气用事，那什么在这十五年里他消息全无，放任自己的哥哥困守在戈德里克山谷。这些对于盖勒特•格林德沃的赞美声不仅没有让她放下对他的旧眼光，反而加深了她对他的不满和厌恶，为此她甚至花了更多的时间去陪伴她的孩子，只为了他们能少去几趟牧师府，少在他们的舅舅和妈妈面前尖叫着“厉害的格林德沃先生”几次。

普维特先生对妻子的变化有所察觉，但他愿意把这归结于阿不思对她的影响，他爱她的活泼与甜美，但依然希望她能在孩子的成长上多花一点心思，如今看到她常常带着他们野餐散步，督促他们的舞蹈课和法文作品反而十分满意。加上阿列安娜为了阿不思的名声，有意隐瞒了哥哥那一段伤心过去，于是他对这件事所知不多，只单纯认为他们曾是邻居和旧识，甚至小小地发挥了一下自己的思维，认为学识渊博的阿不思与见识广阔的格林德沃先生之间一定很能聊得来。

他满心以为这将会是一场老朋友的会面，却不知自己误打误撞的事实最终指向的可不仅仅是崇高的友谊，但他的确想到了这一层，这位先生与阿不思只差两岁，家产丰厚，品味高雅，他也从忒修斯那里听说了这位格林德沃先生对于Omega挑剔的程度，比起漂亮的脸蛋他更看重内在的智慧，这简直是最适合阿不思的一位Alpha。若能与他结亲，对阿不思自己，对戈德里克山谷，对沃土原和霍格莫德都是十分风光体面的一件事。因此他怀着过分乐观的态度将自己的想法告知了妻子，却不想得到了最激烈最意想不到的回应。

“我不认为阿不思跟他在一起会是个好主意，当然，他拥有丰厚的家产和显赫的地位，能够慷慨地给予在前线的士兵帮助，这都是优秀的品格。但我不能忘记，在我还是个小姑娘的时候，他是怎样在舞厅里与所有未婚Omega轮流调情，把所有人都搞得心神不宁的。”

普维特先生显然把这当作了妻子对于兄长的过分维护而产生的多余的担心：“我亲爱的，且不说当年你只是个十四岁还没完全进入社交界的小姑娘，无法参与所有的场合，自然无法了解当时所有的情况。而且当一个Alpha刚刚分化进入社交界时，难免会有些出格但不过分的炫耀举动。这都是再正常不过的，现在十五年都已经过去了，他会是位成熟体贴的绅士的。”

“我恐怕那种花花公子的作风实在过于令人印象深刻了，以至于会让一个当年尚未进入社交界的的人都产生不适直到现在。”阿列安娜不愿意让步，“你没有亲眼见过，亲爱的，格林德沃先生确有其优秀之处，他很擅于说服他人，太过擅于了，那几个月里Omega们像是发了疯，连他们的父母似乎也一同被他迷住了。”

“看来他有条银舌头。”普维特先生反而被妻子的描述助长了好奇心，“忒修斯也与我说过，他有一股强大的魅力，你会很愿意与他交谈。而且哪怕你不同意他的某些观点，五分钟后，他便会说服你，让你同意。”

“我想你已经被他迷住了，亲爱的，在你真正见到他本人之前。”阿列安娜讽刺道，“看来格林德沃先生可以让他那金贵的舌头多休息一下了。”

“我想格林德沃先生的银舌头也并没有像你说得那样造成了很大的破坏和伤害。”普维特先生自以为抓住了妻子话中的漏洞，“你说所有的未婚Omega都为他心神不宁，可阿不思每一次在听到他的名字时明明都很平静，显然这之中不包括你睿智的兄弟。”

阿列安娜瞪圆了眼睛，她微微张着嘴，一时却不知该从何反驳，残存的理智让她暂且忍耐了下来，阿不思的名誉是比这些意气之争重要百倍的东西。她的丈夫坐到她的身边亲热地靠着她：“放心亲爱的，我想格林德沃先生究竟如何，我们可以等到见到他本人之后再行定夺，如果他不幸在这十五年里毫无长进，表现得还如同你少女时代的那般随意，那么我一定尽到一个兄弟的责任，保护好阿不思。”

而这对夫妻争论的焦点来到霍格莫德之前，另一件事便吸引了所有人的目光，抢夺了格林德沃先生带来的影响力。在阿不思到达霍格莫德的五天后，莱斯特兰奇家的女继承人来到霍格莫德小住，这位小姐来得迅速而突然，连普维特先生都不知那座漂亮的公寓是什么时候被租下来的。邻居们多多少少感到了冒犯，但他们乐于把这归结于她的法国血统。

普维特先生开始为难，从这位小姐父亲的身份和她接受的教育来看她当然是一位无可争议的淑女，但她个人的身世或者说莱斯特兰奇曾经的“前科”则让她的处境显得有些尴尬。

她的母亲在嫁给莱斯特兰奇先生之前曾是另一家大户的夫人，而莱斯特兰奇先生在明知对方是有夫之妇的情况下诱拐了她跟自己私奔，这在当年是不小的一件丑闻。而这位夫人在生下莉塔•莱斯特兰奇时遭遇了难产，她的死亡或许为自己赎清了罪行，却让她的女儿从出生起就遭受了不小的非议。而那位罪魁祸首的父亲却没有遭到更多他原本应该遭受的指责，他在回过神后不仅没有反思自己在这场悲剧里的责任，反而将过往自己的错误迁怒于自己还在襁褓中的女儿，莱斯特兰奇小姐从此被父亲疏远，他很快又结了婚，再之后就算彻底把这个女儿抛在脑后了，虽然他仍然会给大笔的财产，但对她本身他并不关心。

“这又能影响什么呢？”阿列安娜对此毫不在意，现下只要有个人能抢过格林德沃先生的风头她都是会高兴的，哪怕对方是个正统的法国人她也不会在意，何况她只是有那么一丁点血统而已。

“现在依旧有传闻，她的母亲当年并没有正式与莱斯特兰奇先生完婚。”普维特先生在房间踱步，“一位出身清白的小姐和一位私生女，这可是完全不同的。以我们目前的地位，不可能与一位私生女有太多正面的、频繁的交往。”

“但我想私生女可不会冠以父亲的姓氏，托马斯。”阿不思在一旁温和地指出问题，“无论莱斯特兰奇先生的行为如何，他让莱斯特兰奇小姐进入了自己的族谱，承认了她的身份和地位，让她从小接受良好的教育，也许下了会交给她的财产。她当然是当之无愧的莱斯特兰奇小姐，理当得到她应有的对待。”

“我同意阿不思的观点！”阿列安娜提高了一点声音，“而且在几天前你才同我说过，我们要在真正与一个人相处之后再去评判他的好坏。我倒很想见一见这位莱斯特兰奇小姐。”

“我听出你话中的意思了。”普维特先生终于停下了他的步伐，他的眼睛盯着妻子，两个人眼中都有一股孩子式的不服气，阿不思有时会为这感到无可奈何，但更多时候不得不在心里暗自承认这带给了自己很多乐趣。

“那我们能公平一点，我会允许你拜访莱斯特兰奇小姐，但我希望格林德沃先生在到达这里的时候也能得到温和一点的对待？”普维特先生对阿列安娜说，后者轻笑了一声，低头“咔擦”剪下了一截绣线，年轻的太太狡黠地抬头看了一眼丈夫：

“我们走着瞧吧。”


	4. Chapter 4

令人失望的是，莱斯特兰奇小姐的确不是一位好相处的邻居。  
阿列安娜与阿不思的第一次上门拜访并未受到他们所期望的热情欢迎，倒不是说这位小姐有任何礼数不周的地方，正相反，她举止有礼、谈吐大方，有一头漂亮的棕色卷发和高挺的鼻梁，是个不折不扣的名门淑女，也是一位美人。只是她实在太高雅了些，在阿列安娜与她谈起霍格莫德的风土人情时便显得态度平平，面对她的晚餐邀请也并未展现出太大的兴趣，这不免让阿列安娜有些气闷，在回家的马车里也一直苦着脸。  
“我还以为她至少会是位温和的小姐，也许不那么有趣，或者相貌并不那么出众，但会是一位友好的邻居。”阿列安娜叹了口气，她原计划在格林德沃先生到来之前把莱斯特兰奇小姐划入他们在霍格莫德的小小社交圈，一心想着作为第一个拜访她的主妇为她引见新朋友，现在看来她的确未必适合。  
“也许是她的经历让她不那么容易融入新环境，想想她有着怎样一个冷酷的父亲安娜，我们应该多宽容她一点。”阿不思安慰自己的妹妹，阿列安娜握住他的手：“如果说我个人，只要有你的陪伴，再多聪明漂亮的小姐少爷都不过锦上添花罢了。但眼下情况不同，我总是希望有个足够优秀的人出来抢抢那位‘无所不能’先生的风头才好！”  
“我理解你的担心安娜，但如果你因此与你自己的丈夫争执就于你无利了，毕竟等到米迦勒节过去我就会回到戈德里克，而你与托马斯还有长长久久的日子需要在霍格莫德度过。”  
“但这不公平阿不思！”阿列安娜看着哥哥的蓝眼睛，“你本来该有更好的生活，该有属于你自己的家庭。如果阿不福斯早一点分化，或者爸爸没有去世得那么早……”  
“那么我就不会在戈德里克山谷遇见那个人。”阿不思眼里有一点湿润，但他极力控制住了。“安娜，过去已经发生的事我们无力改变，至少我们还能安排好现在的生活。我与瓦特夫人生活在一起，也享受到了优渥的环境，我能时时看到你和你的孩子们，能在巴斯与阿不福斯碰面喝一杯茶，这就是很好的生活。”  
“我只期望他这一次能控制住自己的行为，不要再做出同上次一样的事。”阿列安娜抽了抽鼻子，“是我的错阿不思，我不该老是跟你谈起这些惹你伤心。”  
“你是我的妹妹亲爱的，你什么都可以同我谈。”阿不思拍了拍她的背，阿列安娜倚靠在他身上，抓紧时间在马车回到普维特府之前做回一小会儿的邓布利多小姐。  
而阿不思终于收到了来自戈德里克山谷的信，波特夫人告诉他一切都好，她和她的母亲加上巴沙特夫人每天下午陪着瓦特夫人打桥牌，晚上她会邀请瓦特夫人来到波特庄园或者和她的丈夫一同到瓦特夫人家去用餐，日子过得舒适又平静。  
“至少在最近那个消息传到戈德里克山谷之前还是这样，据说这里马上会迎来一位地位和财产都十分令人尊敬的先生，他是巴沙特夫人的侄孙，一个三十一岁的Alpha，还未婚。听人说他在刚刚继承家业时也曾来过这里度假，那时便已经是风度翩翩的绅士了。  
他应该会跟他的姑婆住在一起，这几日巴沙特夫人的管家忙里忙外清点格林德沃先生的家具，他要在这里停留不少的时间，巴沙特夫人说他可能会留到明年春天，我想这对山谷里所有适龄Omega都是一个不错的消息。我真希望你听到这个消息也能高兴，瓦特夫人维持了她一贯稳重的品格，并没有对此事发表太多意见，还主动提出巴沙特夫人最近安置侄孙劳累，要我换一位客人参与牌桌。被她这么一说我才反应过来这个问题，真是羞愧。”  
他读到这里，不禁笑出来，他亲爱的姑妈总会把不满的情绪悄无声息地表达出来，而幸好的是巴沙特夫人善良温和，并不会把事情想到更深一层，恐怕也跟波特夫人一样，为她的考虑周到而感激欣喜。  
“我真希望你现在也能在戈德里克山谷，与我们一起，巴沙特夫人订购了不少蜂蜡，都是足足够燃十个小时的那种，我已经开始期待即将到来的舞会了，亨利准备去一趟伦敦，我要他为我订几条新裙子，希望这不会引起你笑话，即使一个已婚的Omega也是希望自己能在舞会上留有一席之地的，但我更期待你的亮相，希望格林德沃先生在夏天结束之前不要太过匆忙地订下他的大事，以免让自己错过最不该错过的一位的Omega。代我向阿列安娜和她的孩子们问好，附上我为她做的两条花边和一个针线包。”  
看来波特夫人要从此与他的姑母产生分歧了，阿不思想起当年姑母对格林德沃的态度和评价叹了口气，衷心地希望她们能处理好这场友谊危机。  
莱斯特兰奇小姐的脾气很快得到了霍格莫德居民的一致评价，她容貌美丽，高贵典雅举止有度，但并不是可以轻松结交的对象。普莱特先生邀请过她一次，她也到场了，在她的身世和容貌引起小小讨论之后大家很快把注意力转回了忒修斯身上。阿不思看着舞会小休时舀冰淇淋的莱斯特兰奇小姐，她正有一搭没一搭地与一位先生聊天，对方显然没有发觉她隐忍的不耐，可也没有人将她从这场语言灾难里解救出来。  
“我说什么来着？”普莱特先生走过来，为他的妻子和妻兄端来一份点心，阿不思接过了他递来的甜食，阿列安娜则装作没看见。阿不思帮她接过了那份，对普莱特先生道了谢。  
“没必要对甜品置气，安娜。”阿不思把那一份往妹妹的方向推了推，阿列安娜看到丈夫走远跟斯卡曼德先生攀谈起来后才屈尊降贵地端起了那份冰淇淋。  
“哦，这还没结束呢，我们等着瞧吧。”她看向莱斯特兰奇小姐，“她跟忒修斯跳了三支舞，包括第一支。”  
“看得出斯卡曼德先生对她有些好感。”阿不思看着正与母亲交谈的忒修斯，年轻人的眼睛不住地往那位年轻小姐的方向瞄，还得注意这点小动作不会被母亲察觉。“说起来，纽特怎么不见了？”  
“他刚刚说不太舒服，觉得自己喝得有些多了，想去外面花园里醒醒酒。”阿列安娜盯着忒修斯的动向，“可怜的小斯卡曼德先生，他的脸红透了，他真的难以适应这样的场合——哦阿不思，我想可怜的莱斯特兰奇小姐终于有救了。”  
阿不思随着她的目光看过去，忒修斯走到莱斯特兰奇小姐和那位先生之间对他们说了什么，接着便将那位先生带离了她身边，阿不思可以发誓在这之后莱斯特兰奇小姐的肩膀放松了不少。  
“真感人。”阿列安娜评价道，“我想这足够能融化一些坚冰了。”  
阿不思没有立即回应妹妹的话，莱斯特兰奇小姐的眼里对忒修斯的确闪过了感激的光芒，这是否足以激起爱情他暂不评价，但他确信这位小姐朝着窗口望了一眼，而那扇窗子正对阿列安娜的花园。  
上帝保佑他的小小猜想只是过分担心。  
无论他人想法如何，忒修斯大概真的单方面坠入了爱河，在几次舞会之后他几次拜访莱斯特兰奇小姐的居所，也有邀请她到牧师府进餐。阿不思出于礼貌，并没有刻意打听他们之间进展的细节如何，但下一个礼拜日时斯卡曼德夫人主动与这位小姐打了招呼，而她也温柔地回应了这位夫人，他们在斯卡曼德先生宣讲时坐在一起。  
“不可思议。”普莱特先生对侄子的表现十分疑虑，他向姐姐表达过自己的想法，但斯卡曼德夫人对儿子的爱和盲信暂且压过了这些担心。斯卡曼德先生则因为小儿子大为懊恼，纽特收到了朋友的来信，坚持要到一位同学家进行拜访，而斯卡曼德先生本想在格林德沃先生来到霍格莫德时让大儿子为小儿子在那位先生面前美言几句，打听他治下牧师职位的情况。小斯卡曼德先生虽然足够坚决，但大哥站在了父亲这一边，所以母亲也站在了父亲这一边，他实在无奈，只好同意至少见过了格林德沃先生再走。  
“我只希望他能早日来到这里。”纽特在阿不思为他倒茶时嘀咕着，“但请求他不要被父亲和忒修斯对我的偏爱而迷惑，我的专长不在那里。我衷心希望他治下的牧师府能有更适合的人入住。”  
“我想那位先生会考虑你个人的意愿的。”阿不思尽量宽慰他，“你的朋友也不会因为这个而有所抱怨的。”  
“是的，但我心里总是过意不去。”纽特干巴巴地回答，普莱特先生去寄信了，阿列安娜去取她预订的衣服，阿不思默默听着对方对格林德沃先生种种过于急切的期待，只能默默在心里叹气。  
“我想我有个问题需要请教你。”他终于找到了其他的话题，“是前几天我看的一本书，关于草药的。但书中没有插图，我实在分辨不出它与另一种草药的区别。也许你会更了解一些？”  
谢天谢地，这成功了。阿不思找来了那本册子，纽特在接过那本书之后放松了不少，他显然对此涉猎广泛，在谈起这些的时候自信又自然，就像他父亲在宣讲时一样。  
“这些书非常不错，我在学校里也经常借阅它们。”纽特能够感受到他的听众是真的对此怀有兴趣因此也开始兴致勃勃，“但我还是得说，这上面有些概念已经开始陈旧了。我并不是指责作者，他们提供给我们这些宝贵的经验和财富，但我希望大家都能得到更新更真实的答案。”  
“也许你可以自己动手试试？”阿不思鼓励道，“我当年在公学也有一些朋友对此颇有兴趣，但他们对此的了解和认识的深度都及不上你，我想这大概就是你所擅长的方向。”  
“哦。”纽特被这份鼓励激成了一颗含羞草，“我从没有想过这个……但是很感谢您。”  
阿不思听到管家去应门，还以为是阿列安娜回来了，他真心肯定年轻人的才华，于是语言上也跟着俏皮了几分：“我想我妹妹也会赞同我的想法，她应该已经回来了，我们可以听听看。”  
“先生。”管家的声音从门口传来，阿不思笑着转过头去：“是普莱特太太回……”  
他闻到了熟悉的味道。像松针上的积雪，苏格兰高地的寒风。  
“格林德沃先生到访。”管家通报着，接着是靴子踏在地板上的脆响，金发蓝眼的男人一手拿着礼帽站在小客厅的门前。


End file.
